1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device and more particularly, to an electronic device that includes an antenna device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic communication technologies, electronic devices having various functions have been widely used. These electronic devices generally have a convergence function for performing one or more complex functions.
As the functional differences between electronic devices of respective manufacturers has been reduced, the manufacturers have been making an effort to increase the rigidity of the electronic devices, which are being gradually slimmed in order to satisfy consumers' purchasing needs, and to strengthen the design features of the electronic devices. However, in view of the slimming down of the electronic devices, it becomes more difficult to ensure an adequate space for an arrangement of one or more antenna devices that are typically provided in the electronic devices while preventing a degradation in the radiation efficiency of the antenna devices.